pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (New Yorker Cartoon All-Stars 861 Style)
New Yorker Cartoon All-Stars 861's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *Disgust - Jennifer Millie (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown - Nefario (Half Minute Hero) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Late (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (New Yorker Cartoon All-Stars 861 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (New Yorker Cartoon All-Stars 861 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (New Yorker Cartoon All-Stars 861 Style) - Pepe Le Pew Quick Thinking *Inside Out (New Yorker Cartoon All-Stars 861 Style) - Luanne Platter We Should Cry *Inside Out (New Yorker Cartoon All-Stars 861 Style) - Jennifer Millie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (New Yorker Cartoon All-Stars 861 Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (New Yorker Cartoon All-Stars 861 Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (New Yorker Cartoon All-Stars 861 Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (New Yorker Cartoon All-Stars 861 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-15h26m08s281.png|Pepe Le Pew as Joy Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter as Sadness Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Anger Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Fear Emmy in Calling Dr. Zak.png|Emmy as Riley Anderson Category:New Yorker Cartoon All-Stars 861 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG